


Renegades

by almightyk_fish



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Big Damn Heroes, Destiny 1 and 2 plot references, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, copious references to other media, main character is not The Guardian, missions shared between clan members, mostly just camraderie?, no real shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightyk_fish/pseuds/almightyk_fish
Summary: A fun Destiny adventure, featuring my lovely clan.In which Kirin-7 and sometimes her compatriots wreak havoc and learn the ways of the light. Loosely follows the plot of Destiny 1 and 2, starting from The Taken King.-When Kirin-7 is resurrected by a tiny, white robot to be informed that she's now a Hunter of the Last City, she relishes in the newfound abilities the Traveler has blessed her with. Together with her fireteam and her clan, surely the last vestiges of humanity (and the Light) will never be snuffed out.





	Renegades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Hunter hopes for something better than a knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT UP MY DUDES  
> So I've had a lot of ideas since I started playing this awesome game about a year ago, and, despite my relative newness to the game (and some of my *ahem* pricing criticisms) I've been loving it and thought it was about time I published some of these ideas.  
> Some of the chapters will focus on specific missions (a few in particular that I did alone, others that I did with friends), but primarily, it's just a whole lot of me pondering 'how would my character actually act, and interact with others around her' and exploring that.  
> So yeah, basically a big OC fest including some of the other player-characters in my clan.  
> Continue reading for Hunter shenanigans. Hope y'all enjoy, criticism is welcomed (and encouraged) otherwise :)

It had been a roller coaster of a day for Kirin-7.

She was alive, for one. She didn't remember what stopped that from being a thing in the first place, but she was alive. She had a tiny, white floating robot to thank for that.

Second, however, came the fact she was now being pursued by a strange-looking posse of rather angry ‘cabal’.

“I swear to _all_ the Light touches, if I die again,” the Exo grimaced, vaulting over a railing, sticking a landing on the sand below and bolting for the nearest garage, “I’m gonna be so bitter. You got anything better than a knife, little buddy?”

“Working on it,” the ghost reported, following his guardian closely as she ducked through the doorway, spying an old, rusted up sparrow. “This might take me a minute to fix, but it’ll get us to the hangars where this lot kept their jumpships back in the day. You should be able to call upon the light to make a grenade, by now, if you need one.”

“You’re literally a lifesaver,” Kirin nodded in thanks, her grin hidden behind her visor as she hid behind the doorway, knife at the ready. “You know, this armour’s probably gonna be stained orange forever, by the time we reach this Tower of yours. It’s not meant to last long, is it?”

“No, just until you get something more durable. You should keep the cowl, though,” the ghost suggested, beaming data and energy into the sparrow. “One of the little ones just dropped down, be a dear?”

“On it,” the guardian nodded, rounding the doorway and pouncing on her foe, knife held in front of her as she fell on them with it. “I’m gonna grab the gun, the doorway’s more easily defensible than this ledge,” she announced, taking her enemy’s pistol and shooting the poor thing with it for good measure before bolting back into cover.

“... I knew I had a good feeling about you,” the ghost would have smiled, had he a face.

“Hey, you gave me another shot at this whole ‘living’ thing. Least I could do is _try_ to do you proud,” the Exo laughed, peering around the doorway again and hurling a grenade, watching as it landed in the sand at the feet of the Cabal who had most recently dropped from the balcony and exploded in a fiery orange blast of Light. “How’re we doing for repairs?”

“It should last us until we reach the hangars, at least. I’ll get the big door, you jump on.”

“You little legend.”

“I do my best.”

 

* * *

 

“So what do we do now?”

“Well, Amanda’s organising you a ship that’ll last more than one trip, so I’m gonna introduce you to the Vanguard,” the ghost offered, bobbing alongside the new guardian, pointing a little beam to show her where to go while they talked. “First person we’ll speak to is Cayde. He’ll be your… mentor, so to speak. He’s a hunter, like you.”

“How’m I a hunter? I mean, sure, I killed some guys back on Mars, but-”

“Aptitude. You’re more nimble and quick witted than you are physically overpowering or academically gifted, right?”

Kirin paused. “... Did you just call me stupid?”

“No, I called you fast.”

“... Proceed.”

“Right. So. The ones who’re more physically tough than they are nimble, are the Titans. Like that guy,” the ghost paused, gesturing with his light towards an exo, carbon fiber with purple optics, like Kirin, but with big, bulky armour that was simple in design.

“Okay. Titans, big. Got it,” Kirin nodded, trotting down the stairs from the main gathering area into what looked like a small requisitions area.

“And then, the academic types are the Warlocks. They’re kind of like wizards, hence the long robes,” the ghost continued, casting his gaze over a human who wore his hair in a ponytail, clothed in a slightly more complex cloth jacket.

“And the fast ones, like me, are hunters?”  
“Yup. You’re about to meet the textbook definition of one,” the ghost agreed, gesturing into a wide room.

There were terminals against either wall, a window to the far end that overlooked the land beyond the City, though the area Kirin was the most interested in was the sunken command area in the center of the room, surrounded by people.

“Who’m I talkin’ to?” She looked to her ghost, then back to the table before her.

He gestured towards an Exo in a dark, hooded cape, who stood poring over some maps, whistling to himself. “I’ll let you work that one out.”

Kirin eyed the other Exo curiously, before taking a few steps backwards towards the requisitions area. “Well then, guess I’d better make an impression,” she grinned.


End file.
